


暗地里

by Philiaf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	暗地里

“Edd，你脑子里刚才冒出一个了不得的画面。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你想被我这样操一次？”  
“叫你闭嘴了。”  
“我懂了。”Venom并没有闭嘴，“Edd，你想像一下，在你身后有一双眼睛盯着你的屁股看了许久。”  
“Venom……”  
“他盯了许久，看你暂时没有下车的意思，他就在心中给自己打气，随即他迈出了第一步，挤过人群站到了你的身后。而现在正好是高峰的时候，周围人挤人，即使他紧贴着你都不会有人怀疑。”  
“Oh，Jesus.Venom你没完了？”  
“他故意轻碰了你的屁股几下。”Venom这么说着他的触手也这么做了，“发现你没有反应，他便大胆的将整个手放在你的屁股上揉捏起来。”  
Venom的触手抓住Eddie的屁股，不轻不重的揉捏起来。Eddie翻了个白眼随他去了。  
“‘哦，天呐，这个手感真是太棒了。’那个男人在心中这么想，他爱上了这个屁股。”  
Eddie被这句话戳中了笑点，他轻咳一声，掩盖住自己翘起的嘴角。随后他乐不出来了，Venom的触手在玩他屁股的时候还不时划过他身后的穴口，一阵阵酥痒的感觉让他身前起了反应。  
“该死。”他轻骂一声，“Venom，别玩了，这可是在地铁里。”  
Venom没有理他，继续讲他的故事。  
“很快这个屁股已经满足不了他了，他便将手伸向了你的胸，锻炼过的胸部鼓起的肌肉更让他爱不释手。”  
Venom这么说着，也将一部分的触手伸向Eddie的胸前揉捏起来，不时挑逗一下他挺立的乳头。  
Eddie这个时候已经被摸到起了反应，幸好他今天穿的外套比较宽大，他将衣摆往下拽了拽，兜住勃起的阴茎。  
“舒服吗，Edd。”Venom坏笑着。  
“去你的，Venom。”Eddie气得咬牙切齿。  
Venom才没有理会Eddie的骂骂咧咧，他继续自己的动作。  
“男人已经不满足于你的屁股了，他放在你胸上的手没有停下，而那只一直揉捏屁股的手伸向了你身后的穴口。”  
“住手，Venom。”Eddie小声警告对方。  
Venom才没有听他的话，他的触手伸入Eddie的后穴，在穴口处温和的按压着。  
“唔。”Eddie轻哼了一声，还好没有引起别人的注意。  
“那个男人看你没有阻止他的意思，反而乐在其中，胆子更大了些。”  
“谁乐在其中了！”Eddie抗议道。  
“说的就是你，Edd。”说着，Venom已经将他的触手伸进后穴在里面搅动。Eddie的身体本能的分开双腿，抬起屁股去迎合，肠道迅速分泌出润滑的爱液。  
“‘真淫荡。’男人察觉到你身体的反应，在你耳边说道。”  
“闭、闭嘴。”说着，Eddie加紧自己的屁股想要让Venom的触手离开那里。  
“呵。”Venom嘲笑的轻哼一声，Eddie的反应不想在家那样顺从，这让他不太开心，他操纵着自己的触手大力握住Eddie勃起的阴茎，这让他倒吸一口冷气。  
“Edd，如果我想，定会把你吊起来当着众人的面操你，让他们好好观摩你的后穴如何吞吐我的巨物，肯定还会有人录下视频传到网上，而不是现在这样温和的跟你玩。”Venom带着威胁的语气说道。  
“你是让我感谢你吗？”  
“如果你想，当然如果你能更顺从一点，我会更开心。”  
Eddie骂了一句，只得站直任操。  
见Eddie不再反抗，Venom继续自己手上的事，他没有松开阴茎的意思，将那根触手分出更多细小的分支在上面游走，甚至还让其中一根伸进铃口中打转，透明的液体从铃口处涌出很快变成淡白色的精液。  
这样的刺激Eddie深吸一口气不让自己呻吟出声，那个感觉实在太销魂了。  
“男人一边给你自慰，他的手指一边在你的后穴进出，像你这样不反抗的骚货，他简直太爱了。”Venom还在继续地铁痴汉的故事，“他已经不想用手指了，他掏出自己饥渴难耐的阴茎抵在你的穴口——快点把屁股抬起来，Edd——他抵在穴口处顶了顶，便将整跟阴茎插了进去。”  
Venom也如他所说将触手变化的阴茎插进Eddie体内，一开始他还担心会不会是以往的尺寸，但真的插进去时才发现并不是他想象中粗大的阴茎，更像是人类般正常的大小，这让他松了口气。  
“放心，我还是会给你点面子的。”  
Eddie只能哼哼几声给他回应。  
比往常细小很多的阳具在Eddie体内进出，他很轻松就适应了，甚至感觉比以往的操弄还要舒服一些，但是时间久了，一种空虚感涌了上来，舒服是舒服，但是不爽啊，他不由自主的夹紧那根在体内进出的阳具，希望能快点顶到自己的敏感点上。  
Venom直接笑出声：“普通的大小已经满足不了你了吗？”  
Eddie没说话，只是哼哼了两声。  
Venom又笑了几声，他将自己整个触手裹在Eddie的阴茎上套弄，插入后穴的触手再次分裂，变成多根在里面搅动。  
“哼嗯！”Eddie突然哼了一声。  
“是这里吗？”  
Eddie现在说不出话来，只能在脑中告诉Venom“就是那里”。他使劲咬着下唇不让自己出声，感觉只要开口，一连串淫荡的声音便会从他的嘴中蹦出。  
Venom的触手就在Eddie说的那处敏感的地方按压着，这让他得到了无尽的愉悦。与之心连心的Venom能感受得到，这让他更加卖力。多支细小的触手来回在Eddie后穴处抽插着，每一条负责一处敏感点，多重的快感刺激一刻不停的侵袭着他的神经。  
Eddie被操得后腰发软，他都想直接趴在门上，但是他不能，他只能拼命的忍耐，不让自己真的摊到地上。  
“你还好吗？”站在他旁边的一个青年瞧出Eddie脸色不对来，关心地问道。  
“没、没事。”这句话简直就是从Eddie嘴中挤出来的。  
青年将信将疑的看了Eddie一眼，往旁边挪了挪，希望他晕倒的时候不要砸在自己身上。  
Venom很高兴看到这样狼狈的Eddie，他也顾不上讲故事了，专心操弄Eddie。  
被前后夹击的Eddie不时地哼一声，旁边的人害怕他精神有问题，都纷纷远离，他也觉得自己不能再留在这里了，到了下一站迈着自己打软的双腿逃了出去。


End file.
